VS2 Episode 11 Just Three Little Words
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode eleven of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by All the Group.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Eleven – Just Three Little Words **  
Rating: M/NC17

**Writer: All group **

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth glanced at Mick's profile as he tapped his thumb impatiently on the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic to move out of the parking area of the Whitley Sport Complex. Her guardian angel was, well, he was pissed. He'd practically scooped her up in a whirl of apologies and curses, the cursing mainly directed at Coraline and Lance. It had been exhilarating… and scary.

"Why does Lance Duvall want to discuss my blood?"

"Because he's an asshole." Mick muttered as the traffic began to move.

"Mick!" Beth unfastened her seatbelt and slid over beside him. "I need to know why!"

"Okay, okay." Mick glanced at her, the rearview mirror throwing a reflection of light across his eyes. "Your blood type is part of the cure."

"I am part of the cure?" Beth's eyes grew wide. "Does that mean he'll be back?"

"He's not getting anywhere near you again!" Mick put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I promise you."

"How are you going to stop him?" Beth tried to control the trembling of her voice. "I mean look how much security Josef had to bring in just to convince them to leave the Ball. He wasn't afraid of Josef. How can we stop them?"

"I don't know." Mick tried to reassure her and himself. "We'll do whatever we have to, whatever it takes to make sure you're safe." The worry lines creased between Mick's brows and he kissed her hair, saying the only thing he could think of. "I love you, and nobody's taking you away from me."

"I love you, too." Beth answered softly and laid her head on his shoulder. His arm tightened around her, but she was still worried. _First the Legion and now the Duvalls want my blood. What's next?_

MLMLMLMLML

Beth's cell beeped as she was stepping out of the DA's office into the noon day sun. It was Logan.

"Hey, Logan, thanks for getting back to me so quickly." she greeted him. Beth smirked, she could hear Guitar Hero in the background.

"Hi, Beth. I looked into that murder case you had a hunch about." Chloe Jone's and Kelly Foster's murders had briefly been in the news when Hearst College settled the wrongful death case out of court, with Chloe Jone's family. Oddly enough, Kelly Foster's family had never filed suit.

"So is the victim related to the Foster brothers?" She hears his fingers flying over his keyboard. "Logan… Logan?" Beth can hear him muttering as feedback from Guitar hero squeals in the background.

"Oh, sorry, Beth. Actually, yeah, the victim, Kelli Foster, she was related," he offered.

"Daughter, sister, what?" Beth was getting impatient with Logan.

"Actually, she was Dean Foster's daughter," Logan answered.

"Shit!" Beth was sliding into Oscar's Jeep Cherokee. "Will you send me all you have on this?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure, no problem."

Oscar drove off quickly as Beth closed the door. "Problem?"

Beth clicked her seat belt into place. "There may be. Logan just found another Foster connection." Beth pulled out her cell and dialed Mick.

"Hey." Mick answered sleepily.

"Mick, sorry to wake you, but we may have a problem." she apologized softly.

Mick hit the release lever and his freezer lid swooshed opened. He sat straight up wide awake now. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

Beth smiled. He was always so worried about her. "I'm fine. Oscar just picked me up. Can you meet me at Josef's office? I'll tell you both what I found out." She nodded to Oscar as he made a u-turn to head for Josef's office.

Mick swung out of his freezer. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

Beth sighed. "Okay, 20 minutes... anything else?"

Mick grins, "Anything else what?"

Beth puts her hand on her hip as if he could see her, "Three little words…"

Mick was grinning ear to ear, she knew he loved her but knowing she was getting frustrated was cute, "See you soon."

Beth gives a sigh, "Yes, you will."

Mick couldn't hold it in any longer, since confessing his love for her the first time it came so easy to tell her how he loved her. "I love you, baby."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Beth clicked off.

MLMLMLMLML

Mick was striding into Josef's office 20 minutes later. Beth and Oscar had only just walked in. Beth dropped her bag in an empty chair and greeted Mick with a quick kiss. "So, Blondie, what's with the emergency meeting?" Josef snarked. Beth grabbed her laptop out her bag. As she booted it up she smirked, looking up to see three vampires looking directly at her. _Pull it together Beth! Power trip later, we have a problem._

She shook her head trying to focus again. "Well, Josef I think this thing with the Fosters' has been going on long before Dean Foster." she explained.

Josef and Mick exchanged looks. Josef was the first to speak. "How so?"

Beth scanned the file Logan had emailed her. "Do you remember the Hearst student murdered about a year ago by the TA?" She looked up at Mick and smiled tenderly. Her 2AM walk through the fountain had changed her life.

"Yeah, I remember. Some crazed TA killing girls' making it look like a vampire bite." Josef answered clicking his teeth together for good measure.

Beth shook her head. "Her name was Kelli Foster."

Josef leaned back against his desk, folding his arms. "Foster is a common name, you know."

Beth nodded. "True, but this isn't just a coincidence. I had Logan do some checking." she answered.

Josef quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Really now?" Mick chuckled. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, he was off the clock," she snarked.

Josef pretended to be indignant, "Well, good."

"Anyway…" Mick smiled.

"Ok. Ok," Beth began again, "She was Dean Foster's daughter. From what Logan could gather Dean and her mom divorced when she was two. She had very little contact with the Foster side of the family until after high school."

Mick scrubbed a hand down his face, "So what happened after high school?"

Beth closed her laptop looking up at Mick. "She was living back east with her mom until graduation. Then she moved to L.A., and started college at Hearst. Which was being paid for by Dean Foster."

Mick shook his head. "That doesn't necessarily mean she was involved with the Legion."

Josef made his way back around his desk taking a seat. "True, Mick, but given the way things have been going lately, she is tied in some way."

Oscar had been listening quietly until now. "Mick, I've already been through a culling. The Legion will and have used their own families as bait or decoys."

Mick looked at Oscar then back Josef, who nodded in agreement. "So this whole mess has been in the works at least since last September?" Mick sat down next to Beth.

Josef nodded again. "Probably for sometime before that, the Legion is nothing if not patient."

MLMLMLMLML

Mick and Beth had excused themselves, leaving Josef yelling into his phone. Unfortunately, Logan was on the other end of the phone. The last thing Beth heard was Josef telling Logan he didn't care if he was in the middle of a Guitar Hero Tournament.

Mick had taken her to lunch after hearing her stomach growl for the second time, playfully scolding her for not eating.

They walked out of the restaurant, Beth's tiny hand held firmly by Mick's. She was feeling spoiled by all the attention. They walked over to the car, Mick holding the door open for her as always. He was smiling at her as she began to climb in. Mick frowned at her and his face suddenly began to pale.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as soon as she saw his face.

He reached around and pulled a dart out of his shoulder. He sniffed it and looked around at the surrounding buildings.

"What is that?" The panic was raising in her voice.

He sniffed the dart again. Nothing. The normally burning sunlight began to warm him. _Oh, God…_

"Get in the car!" He shouted as he spun around, and fell to the ground. Blood began soaking his shirt, the burning sensation irradiating from his upper arm to his whole body. Both figured out the same moment he must have been hit by a gun with a silencer, the lack of noise making it impossible to know where the shooters were.

"Stay down!" He ordered. Beth grabbed his gun from the car.

_"Do you have another shot?" The shooter squinted into the sight, Mick's head in the cross hairs. Beth moved into the view covering Mick, swinging the gun, blindly looking for him. _

_"Negative." He whispered._

_"Don't let them get away." The voice rasped in his ear._

Mick was scrambling to get up, Beth at his side. "Get out of here!" He groaned.

"Not without you!" She was swinging the gun around, looking for their attackers. "Get in the car!" She pulled him off the ground, half dragging, half pulling him. "They want me alive, remember." Another shot hit the car aimed at Mick.

"Fuck!" He growled climbing in. Beth crawled over his lap, pulling the door shut. She started the engine and sped off as another bullet hit Mick's window.

MLMLMLMLML


	2. Chapter 2

MLMLMLMLML

"That was incredibly stupid of you, Beth," Mick scolded as she helped carry him inside the loft, his weight on her shoulder. "You should have left, not got in front of the bullets."

"I wasn't going to leave you, Mick, you should know that by now. They couldn't kill me, they need me, they need my blood. You said so yourself. That made me the best shield available." She helped him to sit on the couch slowly before kneeling down on the floor next to him, his face in her hands, "I would do it all over again. I can't lose you, Mick."

Mick just looked into her eyes, seeing the truth and love behind her words. He hated that he was human, now when she needed him to be strong, to be her guardian angel and she was protecting him.

"Beth... You are the most stubborn..." Mick gritted his teeth through his pain as he spoke.

"Well, isn't this a Kodak moment?" Josef laughed as he came into the loft followed closely by Oscar. "Man, Mick, you sure know how to get into a jam. What happened?"

Mick reached into his pocket, "I was helping Beth in the car and I was shot with this, it smelt like the cure. I started feeling warm, feeling human then…"

Beth started to unbutton his shirt, pulling him up from the couch to pull each arm off. She took inventory of his upper half and what damage had been done by the shot and by him falling to the ground, before going into the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

Josef just stared at Mick. Catching his eye, Josef licked his lips.

"You know, Mick, you're sitting there like a nice little snack." Josef took in his scent.

"Don't even think about it Josef." Mick winced at the pain in his ribs as he tried to sit up. "Fix yourself a drink…from the fridge."

Oscar stood away from them, laughing to himself at the exchange, "But Mick, that stuff is horrible and when you're wasting all this fresh blood all over the place…"

Beth came back to sit next to Mick, glaring at Josef. She took the cloth and wrung it out, and began wiping him down. She continued with his sponge bath, soothing his cuts with her delicate touch.

Oscar walked around the perimeter of the loft, checking the windows and surrounding buildings. Mick closed his eyes as Beth continued her attentions. Josef sat down in a chair across from the nurse and patient, shaking his head.

"She's not safe in the city." Oscar spoke in vampire tones as he looked out the window.

"We're not safe if we hide her away from Lance," Josef replied.

"Lance can't blame you if I take her. He already wants me dead." Oscar turned to him.

"Mick will need some convincing…" Josef rubbed his face and smiled at Mick.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mick had been watching them.

"Honey, they didn't say anything." Beth placed her hand on his forehead, feeling for fever.

"Security, Mick. We were talking about Beth's security." Josef explained. Beth turned and looked at both Oscar and Josef, then rolled her eyes, _vamp speak._

"Well, then you can say it _out loud_." Mick winced as Beth hit another sore spot.

"With the cure in play, any vamp protecting her in the city is in danger." Oscar proclaimed. "We need to start using _alternative_ methods to protect her."

"Alternative?" Mick grabbed Beth's hand and held it, "What the hell are you suggesting, Oscar?"

Josef and Oscar exchanged looks.

Oscar spoke in vamp to Josef, "You have to convince him. I'm not getting in the middle of this." He turned and walked to the door.

"We can talk later, Mick," Josef stood up and smoothed over his jacket. "come and see me when you're cleaned up."

Oscar was already on the phone texting for more security. He stopped Josef at the door. "You need to do it now."

Josef looked back at the lovers sitting on the couch. "Let them have a little time alone while they can…" Mick and Beth both turned to look at the vamps standing in the doorway. "Goodbye Beth." Josef waved, and nodded at Mick.

Once in the elevator, Oscar turned to Josef, "48 hours, Josef, have a plane ready."

Josef nodded.

MLMLMLMLML

Mick frowned at the door as Josef and Oscar left. He still held Beth's hand in his, feeling a sense of dread and urgency over take him. He looked up into her questioning eyes and gave a soft grin, kissing the hand he still held. Beth pressed her lips to his forehead and continued to patch him up.

Mick groaned as Beth put the antiseptic on one of his wounds. The bullet had luckily only grazed him. He turned to see her delicately dab the wound and then gently blow on it. Mick's whole body became totally centered on that one action. He was soon pulled back to reality when Beth put on a little more antiseptic.

"OUCH!" Mick barked. Beth stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

"I hope you were a better medic than a patient." Beth went back to his other scrapes and cuts, shaking her head as he winced once more.

"It's just… been awhile since I had to deal with this." He said through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't that long ago." Beth said as she got out the gauze and medical tape.

"Yeah, but, it was over 50 years since I was human, I didn't care about the pain. And then after…" He paused as Beth put pressure on the gauze as she finished taping him up, his jaw clenching from the pain. "And after Dr. Anders visit, having Guillermo stitch me up… I'm pretty much over the human side of pain." Mick looked at his arm and gave an appreciative nod at how well Beth had patched him up. She leaned forward, kissing the wound and then looked at Mick, giving him an innocent smile.

"I um… Have other wounds that need attention." His mood suddenly shifted to playful as Beth quirked an eyebrow and stepped in front of him, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Oh, really, and where would those be?" Mick pointed to a scratch on his other shoulder and Beth gently kissed it. Then he pointed to another near his neck and before too long, Mick didn't have to point out any more wounds. Beth's lips teased and caressed along Mick's neck and then up his jaw before landing on his lips. Beth lips devoured Mick's, her need for him was overpowering. After watching him fall from being shot, and then discovering he was human, she needed the reassurance of his arms to settle her.

"Beth, we…."

Beth pulled back from him, "No, Mick. After today, you being shot, now you're human, and Josef and Oscar… Tell me something isn't going on?" Mick looked down and shook his head, unable to answer. "I need you, I need this... We don't know how much time we have. I trust you." Her words were just a whisper, her eyes wide and deep with desire.

Mick couldn't argue with her logic, lord knows he wanted her too, maybe this was a blessing. His minor pain was nothing to the joy of being with her would bring. Mick reached for her, pulling her back to him, gently caressing her shoulders as he pushed her shirt the rest of the way off. Beth was already working on pulling his pants down his legs, careful not to hurt him, her delicate flower.

Beth pulled back and quickly tossed her clothes aside. Here he was human, unable to come up with a reason not to make love to her. She knew there was no way to tell how long he would remain human, but she wanted him too badly to wait. Beth quickly covered his body with hers, kissing up his chest, kissing some of his scrapes and bruises, the wound she had bandaged, all the way up his throat until she found his lips.

Mick's hands found her hips, caressing her soft curves, drawing her down closer, feeling her press against his hardened desire. He moaned into her mouth, his little vixen taking charge, not letting him ruin a perfect moment, he was human. He parted his lips for her wandering tongue, pulling her into his mouth, savoring the taste of her as their tongues met and danced.

Beth started to move her hips along him, her hand traveling down his chest to his arousal, stroking him. Mick growled. Beth smiled, stroking him again. Mick's urgency seemed to peak, the need for her almost overwhelming. Either from his desire for Beth or, quite possibly the cure weakening, his strength returned as he lifted her hips up, brushing the tip of his cock against her pearl of desire, making her moan and arch to get more.

"Mick…" She pleaded for him to stop teasing.

"I love you, Beth," Mick breathed the words as he lowered her down on his shaft, his hands squeezing her hips at the intensity of the feeling as she threw her head back in a long drawn out moan. Mick groaned his pleasure as her walls contracted around his length, almost completely unsettling him. Neither moved at first, letting her adjust to his size, both so high on just being joined... Then, when Beth took over and started rocking back and forth, Mick began to purr with pleasure. His hands moved up to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them, brushing his fingers over her nipples to bring them to attention.

Beth leaned down closer into his touch, wanting to feel his lips on hers. Mick pinched her taut nipples between his fingers, making Beth clench him tighter. Beth gasped as she licked his lips and felt his fangs. She looked into his eyes, seeing their vampire blue and smiled. She kissed him long and deep, moving her tongue to trace his lips, caress his mouth, his fangs.

Mick felt Beth's body, the pounding of a heart still in his ears, their bodies still moving together in a dance as old as time. He didn't feel the pain from his wounds anymore, he was so caught up in loving Beth he didn't feel it, she was better than morphine. He had not realized he had slowly reverted and it was her heart he heard beating. She didn't take away the pain, he was healed. Mick was so caught up in making love to Beth, he didn't notice his vampire emerge, until she traced his fangs with her tongue.

"Beth… Beth, I…" Beth stopped his words, engaging his tongue in better uses.

"Mick, I love you, all of you," she breathed against his mouth as she felt her walls start to constrict. "Do it, Mick, bite me..."

Mick didn't feel the need to bite, but he felt the need to be connected to her. He gently sank his fangs into the flesh of her neck, sucking only a small mouthful, tasting her pleasure as she shattered around him, milking him of his own release. Mick sealed his mark, licking her neck, kissing it, whispering how much he loved her against her ear.

Sated and spent, Beth collapsed against his chest as his arms encircled her, "I love you, Beth."

"I love you, Mick." It was silent for a while as her breathing returned to normal and he regained his senses, taking stock of what had just occurred. "What is it you were afraid of?"

Mick chuckled, "Right now, I have no idea."

MLMLMLMLML


	3. Chapter 3

MLMLMLMLML

Carmen came out of her bedroom pulling her hair back into a ponytail, wearing her Oscar the Grouch night shirt. Her day had been tough to say the least. There was pressure at work and from Josef to solve the club bombing. Josef had called screaming today. Mick and Beth had been shot at. _Damn! Now they're getting shot at and we don't even know by whom._

She padded into her kitchen, pulling open her hidden fridge. She poured herself a glass of B+. Heading into her home office, she flipped on the light. She stood staring at the case board, sipping from her glass. She followed the timeline and photos. Three incendiary devices had been planted inside the club and remotely detonated. She had been able to identify all the vamps there that night from club records, same with the freshies.

She sat at her computer, pulling up the files on the case. Carmen's fingers began to fly over the keyboard. She sits back in her chair as she begins to get matches to her search. _Son of a bitch! _There had been bombings that matched this one every three months for the past two years. The first was in Tokyo, September 2006. They had proceeded through Russia, Europe, and then the U.S. All the cases were still open. _Of course they're still open. We'd have to out the entire vampire world to close these cases, including this one. _She was going to have to use Josef's contacts to dig into this deeper. As far as LA CSI? Well, this would just be a case that can't be solved. Sometimes keeping the secret really sucked.

MLMLMLMLML

The LA night flew past Oscar's window as he drove. Some days he felt all of his 168 years….today was one of those days. The stakes in this game of cat and mouse had just gone up. Beth was no longer safe here, which meant she had to disappear. No one, including him, was happy about this development.

Oscar pulled up next to Carmen's Crossfire. He smirked. _She does love her fast cars. _He made his way up to her door.

…………………….

Carmen was still at her computer when she caught Oscar's scent. She was opening the door before he could knock. She smirked at him. "Did we have a meeting scheduled?" Oscar chuckled as he walked in.

"No, but we need to talk." Carmen closed the door taking in Oscar's serious expression.

Oscar shrugged out of his jacket and tossed over the back of her couch and sat down on the arm of the sofa. He ran his hands down his face as he look over at Carmen. "I'm going under within the next 48 hours."

Carmen dropped into the chair across from the sofa. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she didn't need to.

"For how long?" She wouldn't open her eyes for fear the tears would fall.

"As long as it takes. L.A. is no longer safe for Beth. She's the job and I have to take her under." Carmen's head snapped up as she opened her eyes and stared at Oscar with silver eyes full of tears. She stood, stalking into her kitchen. She pulled a bottle of tequila out and one shot glass.

Oscar watches her as she downs two shots in quick succession. As she goes for a third, he is there right behind her, one arm around her waist and, with his other hand, he grabs the shot downing it himself.

"I've been through cullings before. I'm hard to kill." He turns her around to face him. Her tears are flowing now, unchecked. Oscar cups her face with his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Carmelita," he whispers, kissing her gently. Breaking the kiss, she snakes her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Oscar embraces her, pulling her flush against him, nuzzling into her neck. He smirks, "So…Oscar the Grouch, huh?"

Carmen lets out a watery laugh into his shoulder.

"Well you're not exactly the warm and fuzzy." Oscar ran his hands down her back, cupping her ass and lifting her up. Carmen wraps her legs around his waist. He turns and heads for her bedroom.

"I'll show you warm and fuzzy," he whispers in her ear.

MLMLMLMLML

Yawning, Mick walks into Josef's office in the early hours of dawn. It was impossible to leave Beth's side and get the freezer time he needed. _Legion be damned, sleep be damned, earthquakes and tsunamis be damned, I don't think I could be any happier._

Josef's feet are propped up on his desk and he is growling at his monitor as stocks continue to fall. Looking over his friend, he gives an audible sniff and grins.

Mick grins back, "Ok, say it." He walked over to the bar, pouring a celebratory glass of Scotch. He didn't have to look at Josef to know he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you so…"

"You did. So you pulled me out of bed, next to Beth I might add, for what?" He plopped down on the couch in front of Josef's desk as he drank his scotch, giving Josef a lazy grin.

Josef looks at Mick, his friend, crazy in love and rapidly putting behind him fifty years of self doubt and hatred letting go of the drama, control and possessiveness which had passed for love in his relationship with Coraline.

"I don't think we can keep Beth safe in LA, Mick." Josef didn't look at Mick as he spoke, just at his folded hands that rested on his lap.

"Of course we can…" Mick looked up at his friend and his happy go lucky grin faded.

"What just happened to you, Mick… other than finally sealing the deal." Josef finally looks into his friends troubled hazel blue eyes, knowing he was about to break his heart.

Josef watches Mick look away, muscles tightening in his jaw and neck, remembering his helplessness… human from the cure and Beth playing with her life to protect him.

"I'm going with her." He proclaimed.

"No." Josef sat back in his chair. Mick was about to protest, "And when this is all over, you'll be a marked vamp. You want to constantly be on the run like Oscar? Hiding from the Duvalls? What kind of a life is that? And what about Beth?"

Mick rubbed his jaw, taking in his words.

"If it looks like Oscar acted on his own, then we're in the clear. Duvalls have been after him for decades."

Mick nodded his head, he didn't like it, but he had to agree. "What's the plan?"

MLMLMLMLML

Beth kept her head tight against Mick's chest as her mind forced the memory of the night before back at her. She wanted to forget, wanted this moment to be a bad dream, waking up in his arms, happy.

_Mick leaned against the bedroom door watching as Beth slept, her body still slightly flush from their love making. He hated what he had to tell her, hated sending her away, but he knew Oscar and Josef were right, he couldn't protect her here, not with so many hunting them. He sat on the bed, touching her bare thigh, his hand traveling up to her stomach, the outer edge of her full beautiful breasts, to her neck and chin. He traced her lips with his finger, almost memorizing every curve, every point of her beautiful body._

_Beth moaned from his touch and stretched lazily, smiling with sleepy eyes at Mick. He tilted his head and smiled back and then his face grew dark as the task at hand plagued him._

_"I need for you to start packing..." He knew there would be no easy way to say it, so he decided to just get to it._

_"Why?" Beth rose from the bed, clutching the silk sheets to her breasts as she touched Mick's cheek. His eyes closed and his lips moved to her hand, pressing kisses to the inside of her palm._

_"Because..." His voice broke... He couldn't do it, he pulled her tight into his arms as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent, trying to find the courage and strength that he needed to keep her alive. He had to push her away, but he couldn't, not after making love, not after tasting her completely._

_"Mick... Please what's wrong?" Beth cradled his face with her hands and she almost stopped breathing as his pain filled eyes found hers._

_"I have to send you away. To protect you. Josef says that... There's just no way to keep you here, alive." His eyes found hers again and this time, he was cradling her face with his strong hands. "I don't want to, but Josef's right. Look at today, you could have been killed trying to protect me. And it wasn't vampires who shot me, it was the Legion. It's obvious they have the cure, and this time they are using it as a weapon. And then there's the Duvalls, Lance, Coraline and six other brothers. They could use the compound in the same way. To incapacitate any vamp guarding you by making them human. You saved us both Beth, but we were lucky."_

_"I won't do it, Mick!" She had raged against the idea, they finally had each other now... body and soul. This was too cruel._

_Mick smoothed her hair and watched as her eyes fill with angry tears. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you... I couldn't!" Mick's own tears fell down his cheeks as he watched Beth tremble. "I don't know when I'll see you again. But please, Beth... please... Don't fight this. You're all I have, you're my life. Don't make me lose you..." _

_Mick took her lips with his, pressing her back into the bed, taking her without hesitation. Ragged, rough and intense. She dug her nails into his back and bit him until she broke the skin. Desperation to have all of him driving her toward an orgasm. Mick slowed his frantic pace, feeling Beth as the waves of tension and contraction relax around him. "Trust me, Beth." He pushes himself deep inside her, gently now, setting a rhythm comforting to them both. _

_Mick stops for a moment, "I'm close, Beth… please, let me feed on you again... I won't hurt you, I know that now. You saved me from myself. Feed me, save me again." _

_Beth moved her chin to the side as Mick placed soft kisses along her jugular. His cool breath against her heated skin made her shiver with anticipation as she waited for the bite. Mick moaned against her neck as he felt her inner walls pulse against his throbbing length and then he let go, sinking in his fangs, her sweet blood pouring into his mouth, filled with all of her emotions; the fear and desperation, her heartache and the pure love that she gave only to him. It answered his prayers and filled his soul. Beth was life. _

Beth's mind is forced back to the present as she clutches tightly to Mick's waist, frantic tears falling down her already stained face.

Oscar had dragged her from her apartment, to make the kidnapping look real.

_"I promise you Beth, I will get you back to Mick. Do you believe me?" Unable to answer Beth nodded, "I will be rough, the Legion has to believe I've stolen you."_

She grabs a handful of his shirt as she starts to tremble again. Mick's words ring in her ears, warning of the Legion, of Lance and Coraline. She knew he was right, but her heart couldn't let go, she didn't want to let go. And when he made love to her again just a few hours ago, the reality of holding him, knowing she may never see him again...

"It'll be ok…" He whispered against her hair. He kept taking deep breaths, desperate to memorize every part of her.

"No, it won't!" Her voice raw with emotion, laced with her fear.

"We have to, Beth…" Mick's voice cracks with his own pain, he can already smell her heart break.

"But it's so far…" Her voice is frantic, almost childlike.

"You have to trust us, Beth, please." He can't even believe what he's saying, let alone try and convince her of it. His heart was aching; the thought of leaving her in the hands of another, him not there to keep her safe, it was almost too much.

"I… don't want to… Mick, please!" She looks at him with pleading eyes filled with tears. Her blue eyes are as wide and deep as the ocean. Mick feels his own rush of fear.

He begins to stroke away Beth's tears with his thumbs and he swallows back a sob. He pulls her tight to him and glares at Josef, his eyes flashing back and forth from hazel blue to steel white. All he knows is the woman he so desperately loves is in pain and in danger.

"Mick, she has to go. Time's running out." Josef words cut through Mick like a knife, ripping at his gut. Mick looks up, tears visibly falling from his face.

"Josef... Please… I don't know…" His voice breaks and he's unable to continue as he fights against his emotions, anxiety taking over. He nods sharply and pulls Beth's face to where he can look into her eyes again. He kisses her lips fiercely, tasting salt mixing with her sweetness. He finally pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

"Go", he whispers, his voice raw with emotion. He gently pushes her to arms length, closing his eyes; he doesn't want to see her pain. Beth again looks at Mick frantically, holding his arms as he keeps her at a distance. As she starts to walk away, Mick pinches the scarf hanging loosely around her neck; it slowly peals away as she heads to the plane.

Beth's mind screams no but her legs keep moving. She looks one final time at Mick, her heart finally shattering completely, unable to take anymore, she bolts toward the plane, tears again falling down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" Mick asks himself struggling to breathe as he watches her flee toward the plane. Done holding back his own tears, he lets them fall, clutching the scarf to his face, taking in her scent that still lingers on it. Hearing the rumble of the engine, he watches as it begins to pull onto the tarmac, heading to destinations unknown, taking his Beth with it.

He turns to Josef, fighting the need to growl, but his eyes still flash and his fangs descend. He shakes his head and walks past Josef, pushing into his shoulder as he goes by.

Josef doesn't respond when Mick shoves him. He won't turn to watch Mick walks away, but stands there taking a steadying breath as a single tear falls, more than sure he's lost his best friend.

(Beth VO)_ As I see from the small window of the jet Mick and Josef standing in the now empty hangar, all I want to do is go back. This can't be real! _

_The airplane drives on the runway, and I keep thinking that I could go back now, I could run now, I could escape now… Every second that passes the distance is bigger, and my thoughts become higher and higher, "run now, now, if you leave now,__you can go back, jump from the plane now…" _

_When the airplane finally leaves the ground I feel my ground is leaving me too. My body is cold, and my mind floats into the nothingness. The silent tears now become sobs, and the despair becomes a complete breakdown. _

_I want to start screaming, but I can't find the strength to do it. So I lay my head on my hands, and allow the only words that I can muster leave my lips, on and on… Mick, I love you... _

(Mick VO) _As I watch the airplane take off, I remember one of our last conversations. It's a way of keeping me from falling completely on the dark despair threatening to take me over. _

"Anything else?"

"Anything else what?"

"Three little words…"

"See you soon."

"Yes, you will."

"I love you, baby."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

_She once said to me "Three little words". It wasn't long ago, just a day has passed. How unaware we were. Back then, I teased her with a "See you soon". _

_Now those 'three little words' come back to haunt me. Like a broken record, my mind keeps whispering them again and again. Like a mantra. Like punishment. _

_While the airplane becomes a blur, then a small dot in the sky, I wish I said the three words without her coaxing._

_But how could I know, then? _

_I am sorry. I miss you. See you soon. _

_And, my Beth... I love you._

MLMLMLMLML


End file.
